Bring On The Rain
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: The Titans have been called to Alaska to deal with a familar oc villian. Rowan becomes lost in a blizzard, being persued by a large white shewolf. Raven goes out to find her and is lost as well. MUST READ SOME COMFORT HERE!
1. The Old Blind Woman

Bring on the Rain By Sparrow Shadow

A/N: Yay! Another Rowie fic. I just love Rowan. She's my favorite of my oc's. She's just so damn cute! Come on, who agrees with me.

Warning: Must Read "Some Comfort Here" first or there will be a lot of things you don't get.

Chapter One: The Old Blind Woman

Rowan hated the cold. That was it. Pure and simple.

Raven had told her to wear her jacket. "It makes me look like a giant Lucky Charm's marshmallow," She had argued.

"But they're magically delicious," Beast Boy said with a giggle. Rowan glared death into his eyes and he melted into a puddle on the floor. She had only been with the Titans for about a month, but already she had picked up a few of her older sister, Raven's, reclusive habits.

Now she was shivering as the Alaskan blizzard hit them with a vengeance, as Rowan stood, her little body wrapped in one of Raven's cloaks. Cyborg gave her an I-told-you-so smirk. Marshmallows are cool, Rowan decided.

"So, your are looking for the woman who has been terrorizing us?" The old women wearing sunglasses asked. Robin guessed that she was blind.

"Yes," he said. She smiled, her eyes lingering briefly on Rowan. "The woman is pure evil. She has strange powers. She can create fire in her bare hands." Rowan's eyes widened.

"Aw, crap!" Rowan snapped. "Not that Amazon again."

"Kestrel!" Raven spat. Robin nodded. The old woman smiled.

"So, you know of her?"

"Unfortunately," Rowan whined. Robin knew Rowan had to be scared. Rowan hadn't had a very good experience with the woman the last time they had met. Kestrel had attempted to kidnap her and use the little sorceress' powers for evil. It had been Rowan's overflow of power that had rescued all of the Titans. While Robin talked to the woman, Rowan's eyes swept the small general store. She examined every shelf, her fingers running over various displays of handcrafted items. She followed her curiosity to the very back corner of the store where she found a display of stone amulets. She picked one up off the rack, a wood carving of a wolf.

"Pretty isn't it, little one?" The old Indian woman said, startling Rowan.

"Umm…yeah. Did you make this?"

"My son did," she said, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up. She took the amulet in her hands and caressed the wolf's head. "My son adores wolves. He says that this one protects children."

"I thought wolves ate small children."

"Oh no, dear. That is a common misconception. They can be just as nurturing as a pet dog."

"I'm afraid of dogs," Rowan said softly. She chuckled.

"You see, my son is an adventurous and wild child. One day, he wondered out into a blizzard. He was lost, alone, and frightened." Rowan gasped, finding herself caught up in the old woman's tale. "Suddenly, he saw a pair of yellow eyes and heard a wolf's growl. He thought for sure he was a goner. The she-wolf made no threat to him, though. She touched her nose to his hand and she led him home. He carved a wolf out of wood to protect him always. He called her Aneko." Rowan smiled. The woman ruffled her hair. "Listen to me rambling on and on like and old parrot. You're friends are about to leave you, little bird. That's what you remind me of, a little sparrow. What is your name."

"Rowan."

"Ah, like the tree. I like Sparrow better."

"Rowan!" Robin called from the front of the store.

"Coming," Rowan replied. She moved to place the amulet back on the rack, but the old woman stopped her.

"Take it dear. It will protect you. Go, before your friends leave you." Rowan smiled a thank you before she bobbed out the door.

The woman watched the small child leave her shop with a rakish grin on her face. The child will be fine, she assured herself. I will make sure of that. That fire demon will not put that little girl in danger as long as I'm alive.

"The old woman said that Kestrel had made herself a tent up this hill." Robin said. Rowan wasn't listening. She was fingering the wolf necklace around her neck and thinking about the old woman. She was so strange, but Rowan couldn't help but trust her. She ran a finger up the wolf's spine, feeling like she needed the protection. Kestrel scared her. Rowan pulled the cloak tighter around her body as she shivered and she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Squirt?" She glared viciously at him. She resented the way he constantly babied her.

"Thank-you, I've got it." She snapped and he through his hands up in the air in surrender. She giggled to show he was forgiven. Raven smiled at her sister's closeness with the team leader. She had sort of been adopted by the entire team as a little sister.

The team heard a long and mournful howl as a large white wolf descended over the snow covered hill. Her eyes locked with Rowan's and Raven pulled her closer. The wolf's eyes met Raven's with a snarl, her yellow eyes narrowed fiercely. She howled once more and bolted into the forest. They all looked at Rowan, who shrugged. Raven released her from her protective-big-sister-death-grip and Robin motioned for them all to be quiet. "Kestrel should be here somewhere."

"Right little birdie!" said a deep female voice and Raven jerked Rowan back into her protective arms once more. Rowan brushed her sister off, turning to Kestrel with anger and, was it fear? Rowan forced the fear out of her gaze as the Titans formed a protective circle around the smallest member. Kestrel summoned her powers and sent a blast of fire right at Robin who leaped out of the way, leaving a hole in the ring-of-titans. Terra grabbed Rowan out of the way as Kestrel reached out to grab the little one.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthoes!" Rowan cried, sending Kestrel into a tree. Kestrel smiled. She scanned the group for Raven, whom she found standing in front of her little sister. She drew her powers for a strike on the dark girl, but was interrupted as Cyborg chucked a snowball at her. Rowan giggled at the look on the fire demon's face. She looked surprised, angry, and maybe slightly amused at the same time. Rowan was, once again, being protected behind a titan. This time it was Starfire, who turned her emerald eyes to Kestrel in rage.

"You will not harm my friend," she snapped.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl," Starfire summoned her starbolts.

"Bring it on Bitch!" She said, blasting Kestrel with her starbeams. Rowan giggled.

"Don't repeat that," Raven said. Rowan nodded and Starfire blushed.

"Yes, sorry little friend. I would not wish to encourage the cursing." Rowan rolled her eyes. Suddenly a harsh wind hit the Titans, shivering their spines. Starfire shook snow out of her fire red tresses. Rowan shivered and Raven lifted her up off the ground, wrapping her in her cloak.

"The temperature's dropping fast. We need to get to shelter or they'll be thawing us out later." Cyborg said. Rowan shivered uncontrollably as the gooseflesh on her arm rose.

"I don't see Kestrel!" Terra shouted as she snuggled close to Beast Boy, who had shifted into a polar bear, for warmth. The snow was whipping around them so quickly that no one could see anything. "Where did this storm come from?"

"It's the Alaskan's slogan. If you don't like the whether, wait five minutes," Cyborg replied.

"We should seek shelter," Starfire hollered over the wind, shivering with cold.

"Stay together!" Robin shouted. Wind whipped around their bodies as they headed for the village. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a foot connected with Raven's shoulder and she and Rowan tumbled to the ground. Kestrel jerked Rowan out of the arms of her unconscious sister, and she held her close to her own chest, her body emitting more then usual heat. She smiled maliciously as she leaped backward and out of sight. Robin tried to follow, but the wind was so thick, he couldn't even see his friends, who were three feet behind him. Terra was examining Raven's broken shoulder blade. "We have to get out of here!" Robin said, Starfire's starbolts guiding him back.

"We can't leave Rowan," Terra protested.

"Kestrel won't harm her. She needs her alive. We won't survive out here much longer." Starfire lifted Raven over her shoulders and carried her back down the snowdrift. Oh Rowan, she thought desperately. Please be safe. 


	2. Avenging Angel

Chapter Two: Avenging Angel 

By the time Rowan was aware that she was, once again, Kestrel's captive, it was too late to call her friends. Rowan's teeth sunk into Kestrel's hand and she was dropped. Kestrel turned to her, rage in her eyes. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance, you little brat!"

"Well why don't you?" Rowan snapped brazenly. She forced herself to stand and slammed her foot forward. Kestrel caught her in mid air, jerking her ankle to the side. Rowan felt the sickening crack of her bone. She forced herself not to cry out as the pain hit her like a white hot knife had been pressed into her ankle. Kestrel used her grip on her ankle to thrust her into a tree. Rowan cringed as she felt splinters of pain in her head, neck, shoulders, and back. She couldn't keep back a pain filled cry any longer. She heard a sound like a roar as a white blur connected with Kestrel's arm. The fire demon shrieked out of pain and surprise. Rowan heard growling and snarling as Kestrel hit the ground. She stood and took off running, the avenging angel behind her, nipping at her heels. Rowan cringed as the white wolf turned her luminescent yellow eyes to her. Rowan was crying now, as she saw the blood and salvia dripping from the animal's snout. Her head tilted and her tail gave a few tentative wags of her bushy tail.

"I'm all skin and bones," Rowan whimpered. She felt a cold nose on her forehead and she shivered, the adrenalin of the fight leaving her, she was cold again. The wolf's nose drifted to her chest where it sniffed the wooden amulet before her teeth locked on the neck of Rowan's cloak and she gave an experimental tug. Oh no, she's going to take me to her pack now. They're going to eat me. The pain in her head was now unbearable as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Rowan woke slowly. Her entire body radiated pain as she tried to move. She heard a low growl and, with panic, she realized she was in the wolf's den. The white wolf was still watching her, her head tilted with curiously. Rowan tried to move again and the wolf stood, padding herself over to Rowan. She whimpered, wagging her bushy tail. She placed a paw on Rowan's hand.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" Rowan groaned. The white wolf gently licked her on the forehead. Rowan cringed as her tongue spread down the little girl's face and her shoulders. The animal reached the gash on Rowan's collarbone, and she cleaned up the blood. She's bathing me! Rowan realized astonished. She thinks I'm her cub! Rowan found herself giggling. "Hey, that tickles." The she-wolf's tail wagged in response as she gently nuzzled Rowan's cheek. Rowan realized that her cloths were soaked with icy water, and she stripped them off, knowing she'd be safer naked then wearing wet cloths. Rowan, who was suddenly aware of the cold again, gave a shiver. She felt a warm body snuggle next to her as the wolf laid down. She smiled affectionately at her surrogate mother, the wolf laying her head on her shoulder, her warm yellow eyes staring concernedly into Rowan's. "Thank you," Rowan whispered softly. "Goodnight Aneko." Aneko watched her protectively as she drifted off to sleep.

Raven came to slowly as Starfire gently tended to her cracked shoulder blade. Raven was healing herself, but she was still sore. "Where's Rowan?" she asked groggily. Starfire bit her lip as she tried to find words to explain what had happened to her little sister.

"Kestrel got her," Beast Boy said angrily. Raven tried to stand, but Starfire and Terra pulled her down.

"I'm going to find her,"

"No you don't. First of all, you're injured, and second of all, the whether has turned bad. It is fifty below zero and there is no visibility through the snow. You'll die out there," Robin said gently.

"And so will Rowan,"

"Raven…"

"Robin…"

"Dudes…" Beast Boy interrupted, "shut-up both of you, stubborn asses. Robin's right. As afraid for Rowan as we are, if we go out there and get killed, there will be no one to help her when the blizzard passes." The others nodded in agreement. Cyborg put a hand on her arm.

"You should rest," he said gently, pushing her back down to rest on her back. Raven meditated. She tried her best to concentrate on finding her little sister through the mental bond that had formed between them. She sifted through her own emotions and tried to lock on Rowan's. She could sense that the small child was frightened and injured and Raven tried desperately to find where she was. Rowan's mind was panicky and incoherent and she had no idea where she was. But she's alive, Raven thought. She's ok which means she found shelter. She told the others her discovery. Robin made no effort to disguise the relief in his eyes. Be safe little one. We will find you soon.


	3. “You’re pretty!”

The song is By Jo Dee Messina, and it is called Bring on the rain.

Chapter Three: "You're pretty!"

"Raven?' Rowan moaned as she was roused from her sleep by a voice in her mind. Be safe little one. We will find you soon, the voice said, and she knew it was Raven's. "Aneko?" Rowan asked, sitting up. The white wolf was nowhere to be seen and Rowan had herself half way convinced that she had imagined her. Her injuries were healed now, and she tried to stand shakily. She heard a bark and felt teeth pulling her back down. "Aneko!" Rowan giggled.

The wolf was washing her again, starting from her face and was at her shoulders when Rowan brushed her off. Rowan's cloths were now dry and she pulled them on once again. The cave was surprisingly warm, and Aneko was holding a loaf of bread, which she had probably stolen from the village. Rowan accepted the food gratefully. Aneko was watching, her yellow eyes widened with motherly warmth and concern.

"Arf!" Aneko barked, and Rowan took that to mean, 'Eat kid!' As soon as Rowan had finished, Aneko was cleaning her face and hands again. Rowan accepted the bath grudgingly.

"You're pretty," Rowan said. Aneko responded with a loving whimper. The wolf turned and trotted towards the cave entrance. "No, don't leave. There's a crazy fire demon after me. I'm afraid to be alone." The wolf came back and sat next to Rowan, wagging her tail. Rowan took in a deep breath and she began sucking her thumb, which she usually did when she was nervous. The white wolf wrapped her mouth gently around Rowan's arm and pulled her finger out of her mouth. "You sound like Raven," Rowan pouted. Aneko gave a chastising bark. Rowan thrust herself back, her back roughly hitting the floor of the cave. Deprived of one source of comfort, her thump, Rowan began to sing.

"Another day has almost come and gone

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door

A single battle lost but not the war (Cause)

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round

A couple drops and they all start coming down

Yeah, I might feel defeated,

I might hang my head

I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead, no

Cause Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight

Cause Tomorrow's another day

And I am not afraid

So bring on the rain

Cause Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

Bring on the rain

Ooh

No It's not gonna get me down

I'm not gonna cry

So bring on the rain…" 


	4. Another Lost in the Blizzard

A/N: another fell out of the coocoo's nest. Notice how hard it is for Raven to admit that Robin was right.

Chapter Four: Another Lost in the Blizzard

Raven had had enough waiting. She woke early, when the others were still asleep, put on her warm winter cloak, and swathed herself in magic to keep the chill away from her skin. She shot a contemptuous glare at Robin's sleeping form and exited the small shelter. Blinding snow hit her immediately and she gasped at the suddenness of it. She created a force field to protect herself. She focused her inner eye on finding her baby sister. Raven shivered and walked on. Despite her efforts, she was cold. "Rowan!" she yelled out with her physical and mental voice, but the wind whipped her words right back at her. She hated to admit it, but Robin was right. It was to cold and the wind was so violently harsh…

She turned to go back, but found her footprints covered in fresh snow. There were no landmarks to direct her path. Heart hammering, she turned around to head blindly in the other direction. Feeling weak, she let her force field drop, feeling the full extent of the cold for the first time.

Oh Rowan! She knew her sister could never have survived this. She knew without even reaching into her sister's mind that she had already perished. Tears began to sting at her cheeks as she began to realize that she would die out here as well. Stupid, stupid, stupid! she chastised herself.

Suddenly, she felt another shiver up her spine as a wolf howl erupted behind her. She turned to see a white wolf standing behind her, it's luminescent eyes narrowed. "Go away, beast!" she snapped. The animal drew back a few feet and Raven continued on, feeling the animal following close behind her.

Raven was exhausted. She had been walking in the snow for over an hour and she knew that there was no hope of finding the other titans or her sister. She was cold, weak, and hungry, and what was wore, that damned wolf was still following her. It's hungry, she reasoned. I'm an easy meal. All it has to do is wait for me to die.

There was no way she was going to be done in by an over grown throw rug. She found herself wondering where it's pack was. Wolves always stayed with their families. She wondered darkly if the pack was finishing off her little sister now. Meanwhile, the beast had grown more bold, coming a little closer to her every time she stopped to rest. So Raven avoided resting, but she knew that wasn't going to work long. Finely, exhausted, she collapsed into the snow, panting. Tears began to sting her cheeks again, but she swiped them away angrily. She tried another force field, but, like all her other attempts, it failed. She was too weak, too tired, and too cold. You're going to die out here, Hopeless crooned in her ear.

"Shut up," she muttered darkly. She closed her eyes, resigned to the inevitable. That was when she heard the second voice. This one wasn't inside her head.

"Grrrrr!" Her violet eyes shot open and found themselves staring down a set of pale milky fangs. The white wolf was standing over her. "No," she moaned weakly. The wolf didn't even hear her. Raven closed her eyes again. She needed sleep, but she was afraid. The animal sniffed her hair and ran it's tongue over her cheek. It nuzzled her in an affectionate manner. Raven opened her eyes hesitantly just as the animal laid down next to her, pressing it's warm body against Raven's shivering one. Raven suddenly felt exhausted beyond all control. She closed her eyes one more time and was instantly asleep. 


	5. Together Again

A/N: Yay, sisterly reuion

Chapter Five: Together Again

Raven woke sometime later and saw that her vision had gone white. While she had slept, she had been covered in snow. The snow insulated her, keeping her body heat from leaving her. She was warm. As she shifted positions, she felt the wolf stir. The animal turned her yellow eyes to Raven with a mixture of concern and relief that she had survived the storm. Raven twined her fingers in the animals fur and it helped her stand. As she broke through the layer of snow, about a foot deep, she realized that the storm had stopped, and the sun had poked it's head meekly out of the smoky clouds. She smiled. The wolf touched it's nose to Raven's hand.

"I bet you're a she-wolf aren't you?" she asked and the wolf barked a response. Raven nodded. "I thought as much." She scanned the field and found no trace of the titan's shelter. She felt the wolf nudge her legs. She started walking. "Can you help me find my friends?" she asked. The she-wolf darted a little ahead of her and Raven had no choice but to follow. Every few feet, she would check to be sure that Raven was still behind her. Raven soon felt tired, and she tried to levitate, but her powers were still unaffected. She was still too cold and weak.

Raven sat down on a rock for a few minutes and realized that they were very close to the cliffs. She looked to the she-wolf, who nodded. Nodded? Yes, it was definitely an affirmative jerk of her head. Raven wondered why she was putting her trust in this strange animal. After all, she knew that the cliffs were far from where the titans had made camp. The wolf was urging her on again and Raven followed.

The white wolf leaped gracefully down the rocks and Raven followed slowly. The wolf barked. "I'm coming," Raven said. She saw the animal's bushy white tail disappear into a cave and Raven followed. There was no light inside, but Raven didn't need to see. She could hear the wolf's breath along with a familiar voice. "Aneko, where have you been?"

Rowan!

Rowan, alive and safe!

Raven bolted into the narrow tunnel and soon found herself in her sister's embrace. "Raven! You're safe! I asked Aneko to protect you and she did."

"Yes she did, baby!" Raven lifted Rowan off the ground an cuddled her close to her chest. Aneko joined the warm embrace as both girls wrapped their arms around the animal they owed so much; saving both of their lives and bringing them together again.

Raven woke to a loud noise. Trying not to wake Rowan or Aneko, who were snuggled close to her, she slipped quietly away from them and out of the cave. Something didn't feel right.

She screamed as she was knocked to the ground. Kestrel stood over her, and Raven smiled wickedly. "I was wondering when you would show your ugly face again," Raven snapped. Kestrel sent a fire ball at her and she dodged. "Azarath Metrione Zinthoes!" Raven cried, sending a jet of dark magic at the woman. Kestrel dodged her attack as well. Raven looked at the cave and saw her bleary-eyed sister at the entrance. Before she could hiss at her to get back inside, Kestrel had grabbed her by the arm. Rowan yelled.

"Come any closer and the little brat dies!" Kestrel said wickedly. Raven stopped as she heard a familiar growl.

"Fine. I won't come any closer." Aneko lunged, digging her teeth into Kestrel's arm and she released Rowan. Kestrel sent a fireball at the animal, who yelped in pain.

"Aneko!" the girls cried simultaneously, but the animal rose, turning her milk white gleaming fangs to Kestrel. Raven remembered something that her mother had once told her.

"Hell hath no fury like a mother defending her babies."

They were Aneko's cubs.

The white wolf gave an almighty howl and lunged at the woman again. Kestrel tumbled backwards and off the side of the cliff. Using the fire demon as a launch pad, Aneko made it back to safety. Panting, she came to rest beside her cubs. The avenging angel licked Rowan's bleeding cheek. "Aw mom!" Rowan said with a giggle. The girls heard another noise as the T-ship ascended the cliffs. The girls giggled as Robin poked his head out of the window with a wry grin.

"Let's get the heck out of here. I'm cold." Rowan giggled. She turned and gave Aneko one final hug, as did Raven.

"Thanks for everything, girl." The girls climbed into the T-ship, and the heard a howl as they waved until the wolf was out of site. 


	6. Eyes

A/N: I am so stupid. I forgot a disclaimer. I don't own the teen titans

Chapter Six: Eyes

Rowan insisted that they returned to the village so she could say goodbye to the old blind Indian woman. She found her in the general store, dusting the shelves. The other titans began to browse the shelves again as the old woman and the small child talked. "I am glad you are safe, little sparrow. I heard you had gotten lost in the storm."

"I'm fine. Aneko saved me."

"Oh, she did, didn't she? Well, tell me all about it." Rowan recanted her story to the old woman, who listened intently. "Oh, how wonderful. I simply thought she was a figment of my son's imagination." Rowan shook her head. "Well dear, I am glad that your little amulet helped."

"Rowan!" Robin called.

"I have to go. Thanks for the amulet."

"Your welcome dear. I hope to see you again soon." She gave her a gentle hug and watched the little girl bob out of the store behind her friends. The old woman smiled. "Well…How about that?"

"What mother?" a young man said.

"Your wolf rescued that little girl and her sister from that blizzard." The young man nodded. The woman walked out side the store and watched the ship disappear in the distance.

"Hey Aneko, where do you want me to put this box?" a young girl asked from inside the store.

"Put it in the back, Sadie." she said. The woman removed her dark sun glasses.

Her eyes were a warm and luminescent yellow.


	7. Preveiw to volume three

Preveiw to volume three, Baby Of Mine

1._ There was blood! That Rowan could see immediately. She scanned the area, she wasn't sure where it was, and saw bodies dotting every inch of the ground. A smile crossed her lips, her mind not in control of the action. Her mind was crying out in pain, calling for her sister, but no one answered. "Raven help me!" she cried into the darkness and silence. "Raven, end it please! I don't want to hurt people anymore!"_

"Raven!" Rowan jerked herself awake with a scream and reached out her hand. She heard Raven's voice say, "Terra move," as her hand met with her sisters. Raven pulled her into her lap and soothed her tears, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"It's ok, baby. It was just a nightmare. Shhhhhhhhh, it's alright."

"It wasn't just a nightmare," she cried hysterically. Hearing her tone of voice, Robin suddenly became alarmed. Rowan, much like her sister, had a tendency to keep a cool head in the face of danger. Rowan was younger and prone to loose herself for a few moments, but he had never seen her so hysterical. Rowan had regained some control of her terror as Raven whispered gently.

"What happened, baby?"

"I was standing, there was blood…and…I don't remember." She looked panicked at her sister. "Sister, I'm scared."

"Shhhhhhh," not another word was said, but Rowan refused to go back to sleep. She refused to be pacified. Raven stayed in the back with the small child, lost in her own thoughts._ It's happening_, she thought. I_t has begun. Her life is coming to an end, and she has no idea why._

2. Just as Raven had convinced herself that Rowan would be fine, and was about to drift off to sleep, she felt a slight weight on her feet. She opened her eyes to see Quon crouched at the foot of the bed, her hot pink hair disheveled with sleep and her crimson eyes heavy with worry. "What is it, Quon?" she asked, using her best sisterly voice she could muster for someone other then Rowan at three in the morning. Quon was shivering.

"I think something's wrong with Rowan. She's having a bad dream. She was yelling for you in her sleep." Raven jumped out of the bed and pulled her robe around her, mostly out of habit considering that she lived in a house with three hormone-crazed teenage boys. Starfire stirred slightly and Raven told her that she was going to check on Rowan.

Quon led Raven down the stairs and across the hall and into her bedroom. Rowan was lying on the couch in front of Quon's tossing and turning, crying for Raven. "Shhh sister. It's alright. Shhh baby." Rowan pulled away in her sleep. "She won't wake up," Raven said slightly panicked. "Rowan," she shook her a few times, but Rowan refused to regain consciousness. She felt Quon's pale hand on her shoulder as the small girl touched her wrist to Rowan's forehead. Rowan's eyes shot open and she looked around wildly until she appeared to get her bearings. She saw Raven, and, gasping, she clung to her desperately, like a drowning soul. Raven looked at Quon to see the child jerk her hand behind her back, but not before Raven saw the rapidly healing cut across her wrist and she sharp piece of glass in her hand. "Quon, sweetie are you-"

"I'm fine, Raven," she said tolerantly. "My blood is…very powerful. It can heal…and…destroy." Raven looked questioningly at the girl. "Your sister has a lot of undiscovered darkness in her mind. You should let her sleep with you at night. She won't have nightmares when she's with you."

3. "Hey…Bumble bee, do you have any pencil and paper I can borrow?"

"Sure baby, why?"

"I just feel like drawing." Rowan took a piece of paper out of the printer and borrowed a pencil from the desk. She sat on the couch and began to draw. Robin and Bumble Bee continued their conversation.

"Anyway, Mammoth is very strong and Gizmo is very handy with electronics. See-More has laser vision but, other then seeing up your skirt, it's not all that useful." Bumble Bee blushed. She sought to change the subject.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" Rowan shrugged, but didn't look up from her sketch. Raven looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Where did you see that?" She demanded.

"He was in my dream." Rowan said. Raven could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"What did he do in your dream?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"He yelled. I don't remember what. His voice was really deep and harsh. The picture makes a chill run up my spine. I think he's evil, maybe an demon."

"You have no idea," Raven muttered.

"Hey Rowan," Quon said softly, "why don't we go for a walk before breakfast?"

"Ok, coming." Rowan placed the picture face down on the coffee table before she darted out the door. Raven picked it up the drawing and turned it over, a chill wracking her body.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked. Raven forced herself to nod. She looked at the picture again. How could she know? She's never seen him before. She crumpled up the picture and threw it in the trash, it's image burned into her mind. That demon that Rowan drew, the one from her dreams, was Trigon, Raven and Rowan's father. The one who would ultimately destroy the world, using either her, or her sister, whichever one didn't fail.


End file.
